Rosas
by Noble seis
Summary: Siempre ha sido una chica soñadora que con facilidad cae en el amor y esta vez no es la excepcion. Me inspire en la cancion rosas de la oreja de van gogh. Los invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

Se levantó, como siempre se metió a bañar, sacó un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga, no es que hiciera calor pero le gustaba usar ese tipo de blusas. Hizo el desayuno, agradeció por la comida y se dirigió a lavarse los dientes. Una vez que estuvo lista tomó su mariconera y atravesó en el cuerpo, tomó las llaves y cerró el departamento. En el estacionamiento estaba su bicicleta, quitó el candado de esta y se echó a andar directo a su trabajo, despues de conducir un rato, a lo lejos vio el local en el que trabajaba por lo que disminuyó un poco más la velocidad, cuando llegó se detuvo y bajó de su bicicleta, caminó por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta donde entraban los empleados. De nuevo le puso una cadena a su bicicleta, para que no se la robaran, abrió la puerta y saludó a los presentes.

- ¡Buenos días!-

- ¡Ciao!- le contestaron, rápidamente se puso el delantal y entró al local.

- Ciao ragazza.-

- Hola Lovi.-

- No me digas así, sabes que no me gusta.-

- Lo sé, pero me gusta llamarte así… ¿No piensas ir a la escuela?-

- Para mi suerte no tuve clases, claro que Feliciano si, ya se largó a la escuela ¿y tú, ya dejaste la escuela o qué?-

- Recuerda que estudio los fines de semana, ni loca pienso dejar de estudiar.-

- Al menos tienes iniciativa, si fuese por mí no estudiaría pero mis padres y en especial mi abuelo insisten en que estudie, después de todo ya llevo dos años estudiando la universidad y como para tirar esos dos años a la basura creo que no estaría bien.-

- No me acordaba que tenemos la misma edad *suspira* bien… tus padres no me pagan porque venga a platicar contigo así que me pondré a trabajar, chao.- tomó una base, unos ramos de flores y cintas, los puso sobre una mesita y como siempre, de manera alegre, se puso a hacer arreglos florares. Así estuvo trabajando horas, sin desconcentrarse de lo que tanto amaba, disfrutaba sentir la textura de las flores rozar con su piel, estaba perdida en sus propios sueños, perdida lejos de la realidad que tanto despreciaba.

-Sí que está muy concentrada trabajando.- le comentó Elizabeth a Lovino, quienes la miraban desde el fondo de la tienda.

- Lo sé, es muy dedicada a lo que hace, se nota que le encanta trabajar con las flores.-

- Amigo, ama las flores, para ella es lo mejor que existe en el mundo… lástima que aún no ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar.- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

- Es una tonta, cae con el primero que se le cruza y le dice cosas bonitas.-

- No es que sea una tonta, es que ella se enamora de verdad, es muy tímida para esas cosas y hasta pienso que se apasiona con facilidad.-

- Eso del amor son tonterías, aún recuerdo cuando se la pasó llorando, estaba muy deprimida por lo que le hizo el idiota francés.-

- Es que si lo amaba de verdad, francamente… le dolió que la dejara, según hasta donde sé, ella se escapó de su casa con él, pero el muy hombre se atrevió a dejarla, a abandonarla, desde esa vez no le he sabido de alguien más.-

- Necesita a alguien que la respete, la valore, la admire pero que sobre por todas las cosas la quiera.- Lovino sintió la mirada de Eli encima, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- No es que… ella me guste ni nada… es solo… es solo… una vaga opinión…-

- Pero si he visto como la miras mientras trabaja, hasta te olvidas de lo que te rodea… anda *le pega suavemente con el codo* dile que te gusta, que la amas, tal vez y te dé una oportunidad.-

- Nananananananana no me gusta por lo tanto no le diré nada… además… yo soy solo un tipo flojo, irresponsable, amante del tomate que no se merece a una chica tan bonita, genial e increíble como ella…- un momento de silencio, eso fue lo que hubo pero no sintió la mirada maliciosa de la húngara, hasta que volteó a verla.- Mejor me voy antes de que intentes hacer algo, adiós.-

- Lo que tú digas.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Listo, este arreglo está terminado.- dijo sonriente, estaba feliz de su trabajo, realmente lo amaba. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que la hora de comer hasta se le había pasado.- ¡Elizabeth!- la nombrada apareció de la nada, llevando en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡NO DIGAS NADA!- entró Lovino al lugar corriendo y gritando con desesperación.- ¡POR FAVOR!-

- ¿Qué sucede Isabel? Oye *mirada maliciosa nivel 4 para Lovino* Tengo algo que decirte.-

- Me lo dices luego, tengo hambre pero necesito que uno de ustedes dos se quede aquí.-

- Se quedará este idiota, yo tengo que ir a atender la cafetería, así que adiós… los dejo solos…- dijo con un tono algo siniestro la húngara, desapareció de una manera misteriosa detrás de las cortinas, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué le pasara?- preguntó Isabel.- Bien, iré a comer, atiende con amabilidad a los clientes, por favor. Intenta parecer feliz, sé que no te gusta este trabajo pero por lo que más quieras… sonríe… ¿sí?-

- Lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada, provecho y que disfrutes de tu comida.-

- Lo haré.-


	2. Capitulo 2

Una comida normal, sin ninguna interrupción, simplemente tranquilidad, así era todos los días, escuchó una campanita sonar, la cual señalaba que Feliciano había llegado a casa.

- ¡CIAO!- gritó con aire energético.

- Hola Feli.- le regresó el saludo Isabel. Él entró seguido de un par, sus amigos Ludwing y Kiku, ambos la saludaron, así como ella también los saludó.

- Bunas tardes Isabel-san.-

- Hallo María.-

- Hola muchachos.- Isabel notó que Feliciano buscaba a alguien con la mirada, por lo que se le adelantó y le contestó.- Si buscas a tu hermano está trabajando en la florería, si son tus abuelos están en la cafetería y si son tus padres ellos salieron de compras, no hace mucho.-

- Ya veo…- contestó el castaño. – Entonces… Ludwing y Kiku vamos a la cafetería de una vez ¿sí?-

- Está bien.- contestaron ambos chicos y comenzaron a caminar detrás de Feliciano. Dos días a la semana llegaban a ayudar con la cafetería, trabajaban pero no de tiempo completo, esos días a la semana Kiku cocinaba platillos japoneses, los cuales atraían a los clientes, mientras que Ludwing se dedicaba a atender a los clientes y Feliciano (como no servía para cobrar y atender) se centraba en cocinar. Rápidamente subieron al segundo piso, dejando sola a Isabel, una vez que terminó de comer se lavó las manos y los dientes, y regresó a la florería para continuar con su trabajo.

- ¿Trataste bien a los clientes?- preguntó mientras le sonreía. Lovino volteó a verla, tenía el brazo recargado en el mostrador mientras sostenía su barbilla.

- Por supuesto, afortunadamente esta vez ninguno salió huyendo.- le contestó Lovino.

- Veo que vas mejorando, recuerda que el carácter del vendedor es muy importante, aunque creo que lo mejoraste porque tus papás te amenazaron con que si no cambiabas tu carácter te comenzarían a descontar lo perdido con los clientes de tu salario y realmente resultó esa amenaza.-

- Nananana no es por eso, simplemente que a veces se siente feo de que huyan de ti… en fin… olvidémonos de eso… cambiando de tema, felicidades por tu primer año trabajando aquí.-

- Cierto… hace un año comencé a trabajar con ustedes…-

- Todavía recuerdo como llegaste a pedir el trabajo, Eli fue la que te atendió y de ahí hablaste con mis padres.-

- Tenias pena al hablarme, siempre te ponías rojo jejejeje… un año aquí…- suspiró y comenzó a acariciar los pétalos de las flores con la mirada baja y algo vacía, era un año con ellos y estaba feliz por eso, pero acordarse de esos días simplemente le traía amargura y nostalgia. Lovino se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica y prefirió no comentar nada respecto al tema, solo le tocó el hombro y le sonrió, regresándole ella la sonrisa.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.- sugirió el chico.

- Wow, ahora eres responsable… te haré caso, vamos.-

En la noche llegaron los papás de Lovino, cerraron ambos negocios y se reunieron todos en la sala.

- ¡FELIZ AÑO ISABEL!- la felicitaron todos, cada uno pasó y la abrazó, estaba feliz por eso. Feliciano bajó, con ayuda de Ludwing y Kiku, la comida que habían preparado para celebrar esa noche, se divirtieron de una manera sana, nada de alcohol…. Bueno… solo vino, pero nada fuerte, el tiempo se les fue entre platicas y bromas, dieron las diez de la noche y pensaron que sería hora de que cada quien regresará a sus respectivos hogares, Elizabeth tomó un taxi, mientras que el alemán y el japonés se fueron caminando, los demás, como la casa estaba junto con el negocio, no tenían por qué trasladarse.

- Isa-san si quieres mi hermano y yo te llevamos a tu departamento.- ofreció Feliciano.

- Gracias, pero traje mi bicicleta, no me imagine que ustedes celebrarían mi primer año aquí, no saben cómo les estoy agradecida, no solo por esto, sino por todo lo que han hecho este año por mí.-

- No es nada.- comentó Lovino.- Eres una persona muy especial para nosotros, casi… como nuestra hermana… sabes que cuando necesites algo siempre estaremos, no solo nosotros, sino todos. No te quitamos más el tiempo, se hace tarde y es peligroso que una muchacha bonita como tu ande sola a estas horas.- María no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tal comentario, sonrió y se dirigió a su bicicleta.

- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana.- y partió rumbo a su departamento. Los hermanos se metieron a la casa, cerrando con seguro la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que dentro de un auto alguien los observaba, esta persona sonrió para sí misma, dejó de beber café y se dijo:

- Te encontré.- y volvió a sonreír.


	3. Capitulo 3

- Buenos días.- saludó mientras entraba por la puerta de empleados.

- Buenos días.- contestaron los presentes, dejó sus cosas en un lugar y se puso un delantal, se dirigió al local, tomó los artículos que necesitaba para hacer un arreglo floral y comenzó su trabajo, durante toda la mañana reinó el silencio, a pesar de que los clientes entraban y salían era como si nada pasará para ella, estaba metida en su mundo haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Así fue hasta que llegaron los hermanos italianos, cada uno tomó su puesto de trabajo y comenzó a hacer sus deberes.

- Pienso que deberíamos contratar más empleados.- comentó Lovino, quien estaba sentado en el mostrador viendo como los carros pasaban.

- Vaya, hablas como si fueras el dueño de estas tiendas.- contestó Eli mientras cambiaba unas flores de lugar.

- No tengo la culpa, después de todo soy hijo de los dueños… y esto algún día será de nosotros… aunque creo que será más de Feliciano, a él le gusta realmente atender los negocios.-

- Si sabes trabajar y administrar estos negocios podrías hacer de un solo local toda una cadena de florerías y cafés.- dijo Isabel quien a pesar de haber dado su opinión no dejaba de estar concentrada en lo que hacía.

- Ella tiene mucha razón, si saben manejar este negocio les apuesto a que algún día serán grandes empresarios, además… *se acerca a Lovino* I-sa-bel está estudiando para administración de empresas, ella podría ser un buen apoyo en la expansión de tu negocio.-

- Elizabeth… sé que estás pensando otra cosa, no nada más se trata de que trabaje ¿verdad?-

- Mmmmm… solo te estoy dando un pequeño empujoncito… ya sabes… una pequeña ayuda… después de todo eres tan cobarde que no te atreves ni siquiera a invitarla a salir.-

- Obvio no, se merece a alguien mejor que yo…-

- Y cuando lo encuentre te arrepentirás de haber dicho esas palabras, te lo aseguro.-

- Mejor iré a ver si necesitan ayuda allá arriba, después de todo es suficiente contigo aquí, son dos personas, adiós.-

- ¡No huyas!-

- No huyo, solo… prevengo…- dijo Lovino y desapareció en las escaleras.

- Deberías de dejarlo de molestar, cuando sea el dueño te correrá.- dijo Isabel con un tono humorístico.

- Hasta crees *cruza brazos* Mis planes son regresar a mi tierra natal, estoy juntando dinero para poner algún negocio por allá, o al menos para comprarme un apartamento o una casa… no importa que sea siempre y cuando pueda ser habitable.-

- Te veré por estos lugares dentro de 50 años… claro… si es que lograr vivir durante ese periodo.-

- ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo? Ya veremos eso, un día te llegara una postal enviada desde Hungría y me tendrás que contestar.-

- Jejeje suerte…-

- No necesito suerte, nací con ella… cambiando un poco el tema… ¿tú que piensas hacer de tu vida? Digo… sé que estas estudiando la universidad pero ¿piensas montar tu propio negocio o trabajar para alguna empresa?- hubo unos segundos de silencio, Elizabeth no quiso preguntar ni decir nada más, pues no fuese a ser que la incomodara más de lo que parecía estar.- Oye… mmm… si dije algo malo yo…-

- No te preocupes.- se adelantó y volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa.- No sé que tengo pensando hacer, solo me interesa acabar la universidad por el momento, es todo.-

- Ojala la termines, no vayas a cometer una tontería como casarte o salir embarazada mientras estudias y muchos menos… no cometas el mismo error que yo, deberas que estoy muy arrepentida de haberme salido de estudiar… no es que me vaya mal es solo que… es solo que… tal vez estaría ahora con mi familia… pero… es mejor que hablemos de otra cosa ¿no crees?-

- Claro ¿pero de qué hablamos?-

- Pues… ¿Qué me dices de tu familia?- antes de que Isabel pudiera decir algo la campana que anunciaba que un cliente había entrado había sonado, lo que cambió por completo la conversación.

- Eli ya es algo tarde, deberías de comer, yo atenderé a este cliente ¿sí?-

- Esta bien, pero una vez que acabe vengo a cubrirte… Buenas tardes señor.-

- Buenas tardes.- regresó el hombre, de unos aparentes 25 años, el saludo de una manera cortés.


	4. Capitulo 4

Isabel regresó a su puesto y continuó haciendo arreglos, la hora de cerrar se acercaba, iban a dar las siete de la noche, y ellos cerraban a las ocho. Quería llegar a su casa directo a dormir, no sin antes pasar por algo de cenar, tenía pensado decirle a Elizabeth que si la acompañaba y no estaba de más invitar a los hermanos italianos.

- Ya es hora de cerrar.- dijo el abuelo de Feliciano y Lovino, Antoni.

- Pero señor… apenas son las siete de la noche y hoy no es día festivo.- contestó Isabel mostrándole su reloj.

- Lo sé, tal vez no sea día festivo para la nación, pero si es un día importante para nosotros, recuerdo que hace un año estaba lloviendo, no había ningún alma en la calle, teníamos un letrero justo ahí en la puerta, una chica que se abrazaba a sí misma, pasó de largo, al parecer estaba triste, a los pocos segundos esa chica retrocedió y miró el letrero que teníamos. Observó la tienda y decidió entrar, "Disculpen, el anuncio dice que necesitan una empleada, estoy interesada en el trabajo." ¿Lo recuerdas?- María solo miró a otro lado y sonrió.

- Lo recuerdo… No creí que se acordaran de este día… Ya pasó un año y… no lo parece… Les debo tanto…-

- No te vayas a poner sentimental querida, se supone que era una sorpresa, pero pues… por ser algo curiosa se arruinó, no lo tomes a mal.- comentó Elizabeth.- Ahora… vamos a cambiar ese letrero que dice abierto, por el que dice cerrado e iremos a festejar tu primer año aquí.- después de cerrar el negocio, los presentes, amigos y la familia italiana subieron a la cafetería a celebrar, a pesar de ser algo sencillo todos estaban felices, las risas y bromas abundaban en todo momento. Isabel amaba a esas personas, ya que habían sido los únicos en tenderle la mano cuando más lo necesitó y gracias a esa ayuda, pues ahí estaba, celebrando con ellos.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Lovino... fratello… ¿Te sucede algo? Es que estas muy apartado y luces pensativo.- le preguntó Feliciano.

- No es nada… todo está bien…- contestó un poco nervioso.

-Mmmm… a mí no me engañas… estás pensando en si declarártele a Isabel ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Q-QUÉ COSAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?! E-ella n-no… me gusta…-

- Por favor, estás todo rojo.- le dijo Feliciano a su hermano, pues efectivamente, estaba rojo, tan solo pensar en la idea de pedirle a María que fuese su novia lo hacía enrojecerse.- Pienso que es buena idea decirle… ella no anda con nadie…-

- Por favor, somos amigos, ella nunca me aceptará…-

- Si te quedas callado y no dices nada, cuando alguien más llegue te arrepentirás de esas palabras. Al menos inténtalo… No es de las personas que te deje de hablar solo porque sepa que estás enamorado de ella.-

- Mmmm… bueno… lo voy a pensar…- Lovino dudaba mucho declarársele, era la ocasión perfecta para decírselo, pero no quería perder esa amistad que tenía con ella, se llevaban demasiado bien como para que esa gran amistad se fuera a la basura en tan solo meses, o quizás semanas… Miró a la chica, estaba muy sonriente, se veía feliz, completamente diferente a como se veía hace un año.

_~~~ Flashback ~~~_

El cielo estaba completamente gris, la lluvia caía sin parar, a simple vista dirían que alguien allá arriba estaba triste. La nostalgia y la tristeza era reflejada en cada gota de agua que caía, ese día, en la florería, todo estaba tranquilo, por el agua los clientes no llegaban, con decir que las calles estaban vacías. En la ventana estaba una lona, decía que solicitaba un empleado. Elizabeth estuvo todo el día jugando ajedrez con Lovino, intentaban matar el aburrimiento, pero era imposible, el aburrimiento ya les había ganado. Por ahí pasó una chica, se abrazaba a sí misma, al parecer estaba muy triste, se notaba en su forma de caminar. A los pocos segundos regresó, leyó el letrero y entró a la tienda con algo de pena.

- Disculpen… ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó la joven.

- Adelante.- dijo la húngara. Lovino solo torció la boca, ella estaba completamente mojada y ¿Quién iba a secar el agua? Pues él, nadie más…

- Mmmm… vi que solicitan un empleado… y… estoy interesada… en ello…-

A los pocos minutos los dueños del negocio bajaron, hablaron con ella y quedaron que estaba contratada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su triste y mojado rostro. Al día siguiente se presentó a trabajar, al parecer su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno, con decir que un día Lovino la encontró llorando, de ahí que naciera una gran amistad.

~~~ _Fin del flashback ~~~_

Nunca supo porque estaba tan triste, pero comparada con su imagen hace un año, se veía diferente. Jamás se atrevió a preguntarle por qué lloraba cuando estaba sola, aun así ella sabía que él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle.

La noche llegó y después de ese pequeño convivio cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa.

- Isa… Ya es tarde y… no sé si te gustaría que te acompañáramos a tu casa…- ofreció Lovino.

- Muchas gracias, pero traje mi bicicleta, no me iré caminando, así que llegaré más rápido, no quiero dejarlos atrás.-

- Esta bien, pero te vas con cuidado.- ella se subió a su bicicleta y emprendió su camino, no sin antes decir.- ¡GRACIAS! Son unas grandes personas.-

No se dio cuenta de que el mismo hombre del día anterior la estaba siguiendo, durante todo el camino estuvo recordando lo que acababa de pasar, realmente esas personas valían oro y no las cambiaría por nada, así metida en sus pensamientos llegó al edificio donde vivía, para su suerte no había estado a punto de ser atropellada como otros días, realmente había sido un lindo día, nada se lo podía arruinar. Antes de dormirse tomó una ducha y de ahí se fue a la cama.

~~~~~~ á ~~~~~

El tipo que la vigilaba y seguía, la vio dejar su bicicleta en el estacionamiento y al entrar ella al edificio, con sigilo la siguió, hasta que llegó a su departamento. La puerta se cerró y el satisfactoriamente sonrió.

- _Al fin te encontré, sabía que eras tú querida Isabel.-_

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al día siguiente se levantó a la hora de siempre, hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, en eso escuchó que tocaron el timbre del departamento.

- ¿Quién será? Todavía es muy temprano.- aun así se dirigió a la entrada y al abrir la puerta miró a la persona que estaba ahí parada.- _No, no, no, no, no.- _decía en sus pensamientos.

- Hola María Isabel ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- la saludó aquel hombre.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~

Hola queridos lectores ^^ Espero que estén bien y no les hayan dejado mucha tarea el fin de semana, solo quiero decirles que este fic lo estaré actualizando todos los días viernes, comenzando por hoy, digo por si les interesa. En mi perfil están los días en que estaré actualizando los demás fics. Que tengan un bello fin de semana.


End file.
